


Replaced

by girlofshadows1



Series: K.A.R.R. [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofshadows1/pseuds/girlofshadows1
Summary: What were K.A.R.R.'s thoughts when finding out about K.I.T.T. for the first time? A brief insight into the CPU of K.A.R.R..





	Replaced

I drove out of the building, scanning the surrounding area for any threat. I didn’t want to be deactivated again. I couldn’t bear being stuck like that, stuck with only my own thoughts. 

Parked in the shadows was a car identical to me. A quick scan revealed that this car was almost exactly the same as me. All of my features and technologies were present in this other vehicle. I had been replaced. They didn’t just leave me in a building without a care, but they decided to replace me! I am the prototype of the car of the future!

They just replaced me. Was I really worth nothing to the Foundation? Rather than correcting their mistakes with my code they just created another car. What would have happened if I had remained deactivated? Would I have been thrown away?

An intense feeling stabbed through me then, fuelling my need for revenge. Now, not only did I want revenge against Wilton Knight, but against that… inferior production line model too!


End file.
